Rack-mounted describes a unit of electronic equipment that is housed in a metal framework called an equipment rack. Usually an equipment rack contains multiple “bays”, each designed to hold enclosures or chassis containing a unit of equipment such as a computer server. Typically, the equipment unit, such as enclosures or chassis, is mounted (inserted into a bay in the rack) and secured in place with screws.
When the enclosures need to be serviced they are pulled out from the rack into a service position with the cabling still attached. However, with the increase in equipment densities in the racks and enclosures, less and less space is available for housing the cables which connect to the rear of the enclosures. Poor cable management can result in damaged cables and as a result increased time to add or change out cables. Furthermore, poor cable management can block critical airflow or access to the enclosures and equipment within the enclosures. As a result, inefficiencies in the performance of the equipment and/or downtime can occur.
Current cable management system include housing the service length of the cabling around the side and rear of the enclosure or housing the service length of the cabling in the rear of the enclosure using pivoting arm bars on which the cabling is routed in a serpentine fashion. Using the side of the enclosure to house the cabling is problematic as space to house the cabling is limited as the distance between the width of the mounting rails (450 mm in 19″ racks) and the width of the enclosure (or chassis) is small. Furthermore, replacement of cables in a datacenter is difficult if not impossible as racks are located next to each other and access to the sides is not possible. Using pivoting arm bar for managing cabling is also problematic as the cabling usually has to enter all from one side of the rack instead of both, the serpentine path requires tight cable bend radii and open area needed for good airflow is blocked.
Consequently, a device for managing the cabling in rack mounted equipment that solves the aforementioned problems is needed.